witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хай Лин
Хай Лин (англ. Hay Lin) – одна из пяти новых Стражниц. Её элемент – воздух. Предыстория Хай выросла в Хитерфилде, и никогда не ездила в другие страны или на отдых, с того момента как её родители приобрели ресторан "Серебряный дракон". Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Сила Хай Лин может устраивать большие ураганы и управлять потоками воздуха. Hay_lin_power_air.gif Air power.gif Внешность thumb|left|145x145pxУ Хай Лин длинные тёмные волосы, которые обычно она собирает в два низких хвостика. Девушка имеет азиатскую внешность.Стражница обожает разные солнезащитные очки, которые носит на лбу. Главное, чтобы они были побольше, поярче и необычной формы. Также ей нравится носить плетённые браслеты и различные украшения. Стражница В превращении у Хай Лин топ с изогнутым узором на плечах, а также длинная юбка, которая имеет разрез с левой и правой стороны. Любовь к аксессуарам сказалась и здесь - у юбки есть поясок. В сериале у Хай Лин полосатые гольфы были заменены на такой же цветовой гаммы колготки, как у остальных стражниц. Её обувь отличается от остальных, девушка носит сандалии вместо сапожек. Характер Хай Лин очень позитивная и заурядная девчонка. Она не может долго сдерживать обиды. Девушка больше весёлая и счастливая. Хай Лин любит помечтать. В силу своей мечтательности сразу поверила в себя и силы других. Она крайне одарена творческими способностями. Стражница не фанат спорта, но обожает бегать под дождём. Хотя она начинала курс танцев в Академии Дженсен Дэнс, стала там дизайнером для команды. В школе Хай Лин пытается связать все предметы с творчеством, и у неё хорошо получается. Девушка рассеянная. Очень часто ей приходит в голову что-то нарисовать или написать, но так как листка не находится под рукой, делает это прямо на ладони. Линия жизни (Основная статья «Линии жизни») Длинная линия, которая в конце расходится в разные стороны. Это свойственно для людей, кто не очень хорош в любовных делах. Они очень тверды и уверены в том, чего хотят от партнёра. По большей части такие люди заняты общением со своими друзьями. Хобби Хай Лин нравится придумывать и создавать новую одежду. Так в сериале она переодела Калеба в земную одежду, а также преображала наряды Бланка. В комиксе она сделала себе костюм на Хэллоуин, который ей помогла сшить бабушка. Помимо этого увлечения, Хай Лин обожает рисовать и собирать комиксы, увлекается научной фантастикой, и поэтому в её комнате можно заметить рисунки инопланетян. Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. Слабости Звезда Трибы. Хай Лин, как и все остальные, была лишена сил с помощью этого артефакта. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironicaly the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar. Комната (Основная статья «Комнаты стражниц») |-|Стиль= Любой, кто увидит комнату Хай Лин, сразу поймёт, что девушка - творческая личность. Ей нравится всё, что связанно с китайской культурой и историей. Комната зонирована на две части: для творчества и для личного времени. И обе зоны всегда находятся в жутком беспорядке, но это не мешает стражнице находить что-то утерянное с лёгкостью! |-|Инопланетяне= Is there life on other planets? A question Hay Lin has asked her self since she was very little. She refuses to believe that we are alone in the universe. Her biggest dream is to one day (or night) meet a creature from outer space. She dreams that it would be beautiful, intelligent and a male. So he would take her with him to another solar system. Till then she collect plush aliens. |-|Тапочки= Traditional Chinese shoes, Hay Lin uses them as slipper though. She loves the feeling of blank wood under her feet. When she walks around in them she feels like she is en contact with nature eventhough she is inside. |-|Комод= This original Chinese dressing board has been in the Lin family for generations. This was originally meant to be where the Lin family protector slept, but they changed it to the sign out front of the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin changes cloth behind it all the time, and she loves that fact that is makes her private fashion shows look more authentic. |-|Картина= This big aquarelle painting, this makes the whole style in the room complete. It was painted by Hay’s great granddad, he travelled around in china and painted beautiful landscapes. The Lin family can be proud of have 2 artists and one poet in just 2 generations. Hay is very proud of her family, and she dreams of being a artist her self. |-|Wind harp= The wind harp is a very special item for Hay, and it has to do with a lot of emotions. Her grandmother gave it to her not long before she passed away. It was a big support and comfort to hear it, while she lied on her bed and thinking of memories. |-|Китайские знаки= Hay made these signs the day after she saw her grandmother in Kandrakar. It says “your smile is the key to a happy life”. She reads it every morning before she goes to school. |-|Парта= On Hay’s desk there is always a big pile of junk, which she has to move every time she has to do homework or draw. The computer is pretty much unused, since she got the laptop from Eric. Though that is used to talk with Eric and always check if there have been new UFO sightings. Отношения |-|Стражницы = Ирма. Когда дело доходит до юмора, несложно заметить, Хай Лин и Ирма - лучшие подружки. |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Лин») Хай Лин живёт с её отцом, мамой и бабушкой в ресторане «Серебряный дракон». Папа стражницы - бизнесмен, он делает всё для своего ресторана, и, конечно же, очень заботлив. Её мама занимается остальной частью дома и финансами. Бабуля Ян Лин была и есть всё для внучки. Их связывает очень многое... |-|Парень = Эрик. Интересные факты * Cамая младшая из чародеек * Учится в одном классе с Ирмой и Тарани * Её любимая музыка - группа Кармилла и Джей-Поп (Karmilla and J-Pop)thumb|185x185px * Ей нравится летать, хороший комикс и быть свободной от брекетов, хотя она очень привыкла к ним * Ненавидит обслуживать клиентов в час-пик, и когда ломается булавка во время шитья * Любит читать научную фантастику * По версии комикса только Хай Лин умеет летать * Именно Хай Лин заметила, что инициалы девушек собираются в слово "ведьма" (witch) Галерея |-|Сериал= Хай Лин стражница 1х07.png Хай лин с котом.jpg Hay Lin ест.jpg Хай Лин в бою.jpg Эрик и хай лин-0.jpg B2pZybB.png |-|Комикс= Эрик и хай лин.jpg Эрик и Хай.jpg Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Hay Lin asks wounded Caleb what has happened to him.png|Хай Лин спрашивает раненого Калеба, что с ним случилось. Hay Lin tells the girls how Elyon met her new boyfriend Bryan.png|Хай Лин рассказывает девочкам, как Элион познакомилась со своим новым парнем Брайаном. Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Hay Lin promises Caleb to do his next shift if he overhears Elyon talking about her new boyfriend Bryan.png|Хай Лин обещает выйти вместо Калеба, если он подслушает, что Элион говорит о своём новом парне Брайане. Hay Lin offers the other girls some food.png|Хай Лин предлагает девочкам перекусить. Hay Lin tells Blunk he won't get extra free food today.png|Хай Лин говорит Бланку, что он больше не получит бесплатной еды. Hay Lin interrupts Cornelia and says that Bryan is average high with short red hair.png|Хай Лин перебивает Корнелию и говорит, что у Брайана средний рост и короткие рыжие волосы. Hay Lin explains to Cornelia that she spied on her in case Elyon swore her to secrecy.png|Хай Лин объясняет Корнелии, что шпионила за ней через Калеба на случай, если она поклялась Элион молчать о Брайане. Caleb comes to the kitchen of «The Silver Dragon» where the girls are eating.png|Калеб приходит к девочкам на кухню «Серебряного дракона». The Guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin talking about Elyon and Bryan.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Ян Лин говорят об Элион и её парне Брайане. Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin looking at Bryan with suspicion.png|Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин с подозрением смотрят на Брайана. Hay Lin asks Elyon how her date with Bryan is going.png|Хай Лин спрашивает Элион, как прошло её свидание с Брайаном. Hay Lin explains to Taranee that it's a picture of Mr. Collins not a whip-raw.png|Хай Лин объясняет Тарани, что это фотография мистера Коллинза, а не плюшки. The Guardians and Elyon talking about the school paper in the hallway.png|Стражницы и Элион общаются насчёт школьной газеты. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Стражницы и Элион улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Mr. Collins tells the girls he's a staff supervisor of the school paper.png|Мистер Коллинз говорит девочкам, что он курирует выпуск школьной газеты. Will and Cornelia are afraid of Hay Lin telling Mr. Collins that her family uses a school paper to wrap fish cuts at the restaurant.png|Вилл и Корнелия пугаются, когда Хай Лин говорит мистеру Коллинзу, что использует школьную газету, чтобы заворачивать рыбьи потроха. Will and Hay Lin looking at each other as they hear someone broke into Elyon's locker.png|Вилл и Хай Лин смотрят друг на друга, когда слышат, что кто-то взломал шкафчик Элион. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin listening to Yan Lin talking about the ceremony of amalgamation, picture 2.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин слушают Ян Лин, которая говорит о церемонии приобщения. Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at Blunk who has nothing important to do.png|Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на Бланка, которому нечем заняться. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb and Yan Lin sitting in «The Silver Dragon».png|Вилл, Корнелия, Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Калеб сидят в Серебряном драконе. Hay Lin tells the new portal is at Sheffield.png|Хай Лин говорит, что новый портал находится прямо в школе. Hay Lin says she's afraid to ask who Hermeneuta Beast is.png|Хай Лин говорит, что даже не хочет знать, кто такой вепрь Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin standing near a portal in the school basement, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят возле портала в подвале школы. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Hay Lin and Will.png|Вот как детёныш вепря Герменути видит Хай Лин и Вилл. Hay Lin asks if they can keep the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast as a pet.png|Хай Лин спрашивает, можно ли оставить малыша вепря Герменути в качестве питомца. Hay Lin calling the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast a bad pig after he has thrown her into the wall.png|Хай Лин называет детёныша вепря Герменути «плохим свином» после того, как он отбросил её в стену. Hay Lin informs Taranee that Caleb watched the school all night but didn't see a crazy destructive pig (that's how Hay Lin called the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast).png|Хай Лин сообщает Тарани, что Калеб следил за школой всю ночь, но не нашёл «бешеного свинотерминатора» (так она назвала детёныша вепря Герменути). Hay Lin says that it's a good thing that Martin is unpopular.png|Хай Лин объясняет девочкам, что Мартину не верят потому, что он «ботаник». Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin sitting at «The Silver Dragon» and discussing what they're gonna do with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин сидят в «Серебряном драконе» и обсуждают, что будут делать с детёнышем вепря Герменути. Hay Lin is annoyed by Martin's stubbornness.png|Хай Лин раздражает, что Мартин такой упрямый. The girls and Caleb smiling as they urging Irma to ask Martin out on a date.png|Девочки и Калеб улыбаются, убеждая Ирму пригласить Мартина на свидание. Hay Lin doesn't hesitates they are gonna be friends tomorrow because of pinkie swear.png|Хай Лин не сомневается, что и завтра Корнелия будет их подругой. Hay Lin hopes Cornelia meant dairy when she said that she quits.png|Хай Лин надеется, что Корнелия имела ввиду мучное, когда говорит, что она «пас». Hay Lin complaining to her grandma that Cornelia blocked her off her online friend list.png|Хай Лин жалуется бабушке, что Корнелия удалила её из списка друзей в чате. The Guardians staying at Irma's room and thinking what they should do to return Cornelia.png|Стражницы сидят в комнате Ирмы и думают, как им вернуть Корнелию. Irma tells Chris that his little brother rule number one is to knock, picture 1.png|Хай Лин смотрит, как Ирма ругает Криса. The girls feel disgusted with the mudslug in the jar, picture 2.png|Девочкам противен слизень в банке. Taranee says the mudslugs are coming to them.png|Девочки с ужасом смотрят на слизней, которые ползут к ним. Will and Hay Lin looking for the portal they see at the map.png|Вилл и Хай Лин ищут портал, который видят на карте. Hay Lin remembers about the hair in the friendship locket they gave Elyon.png|Хай Лин вспоминает о медальоне дружбы, который они дарили Элион. Hay Lin demands that Will call Cornelia.png|Хай Лин требует, чтобы Вилл позвонила Корнелии. Will abruptly grabs the cell phone from Hay Lin's hand.png|Вилл резко забирает телефон из рук Хай Лин. Hay Lin supposes that the mudslugs found Cornelia.png|Хай Лин предполагает, что слизняки нашли Корнелию. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma are afraid of the Mother slug chasing them.png|Тарани, Хай Лин и Ирма боятся мамашу слизня, которая преследует их. Caleb who's holding Blunk, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin looking at the mudslugs swarming in the tunnel.png|Калеб, Бланк, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин смотрят на слизней, которые кишат в яме. Caleb and the Guardians running to get to K srteet as quickly as it's possible.png|Калеб и Стражницы бегут, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до радиостанции. Hay Lin tells Will that she's on air.png|Хай Лин говорит Вилл, что она в эфире. Hay Lin asks Caleb how long the Mother slug is.png|Хай Лин спрашивает Калеба, какой длины мамаша слизень. Hay Lin and Taranee are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Хай Лин и Тарани пугаются, когда появляется мамаша слизень. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Калеб и Стражницы боятся появления мамаши слизня. Hay Lin, Caleb and Irma are terrified that the Mother slug has Taranee.png|Хай Лин, Калеб и Ирма в ужасе от того, что мамаша слизень схватила Тарани. Hay Lin showing the V sign after Taranee has successfully landed on her.png|Хай Лин показывает значок виктории после того, как поймала Тарани. The Guardians after they have defeated the Mother slug.png|Стражницы после того, как они победили мамашу слизня. Irma hugging Cornelia.png|Хай Лин и Ирма объясняют Корнелии, на какой именно экстрим-турнир они записали её. Will don't pay any attention to the other girls feeling happy because of the extreme sports tournament.png|Вилл копошится в своём шкафчике, пока остальные радостно обсуждают экстрим-турнир. Hay Lin and Cornelia looking at Will's Math test.png|Хай Лин и Корнелия смотрят в контрольную Вилл по математике. The girls can't understand why Mrs. Rudolph asked Will to meet her at her house.png|Девочки не могут понять, зачем миссис Рудольф попросила Вилл зайти к ней домой. The Guardians want to fight against Mrs. Rudolph in her Meridian form.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с миссис Рудольф в её меридианском облике. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin are shocked when they see Mrs. Rudolph turning from her beast form into the human one.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин в шоке, видя превращение миссис Рудольф из чудовища в человека. Cornelia says that Elyon's so-called great power doesn't do anything good.png|Девочки слушают рассказ миссис Рудольф о том, как 13 лет назад она похитила Элион у Фобоса. The Guardians preparing for the extreme tournament.png|Стражницы готовятся к экстрим-турниру. The Guardians looking at the hill they're gonna race at.png|Стражницы смотрят на склон, с которого они будут скатываться. Hay Lin sucking lollipop just in seconds before the extreme tournament begins.png|Хай Лин сосёт чупа-чупс за несколько секунд до того, как начнётся гонка на роликах. Will putting the Heart of Kandrakar to the map of portals s.1 ep.20, picture 1.png|Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят рядом с Вилл, которая подносит Сердце Кондракара к карте порталов. Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at the map of portals.png|Вилл, Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на карту порталов. The Guardians find Blunk with the Seal of Phobos at the old junkyard.png|Стражницы находят Бланка с печатью Фобоса на старой свалке. Blunk explains to the Guardians that Caleb is in the work camp in Hoogong Gorge.png|Бланк объясняет Стражницам, что Калеб находится на каменоломне в ущелье Хугонг. Hay Lin tells the Heart of Kandrakar got turbocharged because it can open portals now.png|Хай Лин говорит, что Сердце Кондракара теперь с «турбонадувом», раз оно может открывать порталы. Hay Lin suggests opening the Book of Secrets with dynamite.png|Хай Лин предлагает открыть Книгу Тайн динамитом. Caleb doesn't let Hay Lin touch the holographic image of Phobos talking about his plans for Elyon.png|Калеб не даёт Хай Лин дотронуться до голограммы Фобоса, который говорит о своих планах насчёт Элион. Hay Lin looking forward to her ball missing the pins.png|Хай Лин с нетерпением ждёт, что её шар не попадёт в кегли. Taranee can't understand why Hay Lin feels happy that her ball missed the pins.png|Тарани не может понять, почему Хай Лин радуется, что её мяч не попал в кегли. Irma tells Hay Lin that she's a rebel because of her own idea of playing bowling.png|Ирма называет Хай Лин бунтаркой из-за того, что она играет в боулинг не как все. Hay Lin waiting for a bowling ball to appear.png|Хай Лин ждёт, когда появится шар для боулинга. Hay Lin calling the bowling ball.png|Хай Лин кричит на мяч для боулинга. Hay Lin taking the ice cream tub which marks Cavigor on Caleb's 3D model.png|Хай Лин забирает коробку из-под мороженого, которая обозначает Кавигор на модели Калеба. Hay Lin taking a toilet paper tool which marks Cavigor cells in Caleb's 3D model.png|Хай Лин берёт втулку, которая обозначает камеры Кавигора на модели Калеба. Hay Lin hiding Blunk from people.png|Хай Лин прячет Бланка от людей. Caleb explains to the Guardians everything about Cavigor.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как устроен Кавигор. Hay Lin is a little shocked when she sees how many cookies they need to make.png|Хай Лин немного удивлена, когда видит, как много печенья им нужно испечь. Hay Lin is a bit embarrassed about saying that she wants to lick the spoon.png|Хай Лин смущается после того, как говорит, что хочет облизать ложку. Hay Lin tells the girls that she is a very light slobber.png|Хай Лин обещает, что не будет чавкать. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to transform the girls into the Guardians.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы превратить девочек в Стражниц. Hay Lin explains to her friends that Hoogongs symbolize piece.png|Хай Лин объясняет подругам, что хугонги являются символом мира. Hay Lin says that Hoogongs are cute.png|Хай Лин называет хугонгов милыми. Hay Lin doesn't notice Larvek hatching out.png|Хай Лин не замечает Ларвека, который вылупляется из яйца. Hay Lin is terrified of Larvek attacking her.png|Хай Лин напугана Ларвеком, который нападает на неё. The Guardians are surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы окружены Ларвеками. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin laying the cookies out on the table.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин раскладывают печенье на столе. Hay Lin waking up because of the nightmare about Elyon, picture 1.png|Хай Лин просыпается из-за кошмара, который ей приснился про Элион. Hay Lin waking up because of the nightmare about Elyon, picture 2.png|Хай Лин просыпается из-за кошмара, который ей приснился про Элион. Hay Lin closes her face with her hands while telling the girls of her nightmare about Elyon.png|Хай Лин закрывает лицо руками, рассказывая девочкам о своём кошмаре про Элион. Hay Lin tells the girls of her nightmare about Elyon.png|Хай Лин пересказывает девочкам свой страшный сон про Элион. Hay Lin listening to Taranee telling her what kinds of nightmares she has experienced.png|Хай Лин слушает Тарани, которая ей рассказывает, какие кошмары ей снились за всю жизнь. Hay Lin tells Caleb and Yan Lin of her nightmare about Elyon, picture 1.png|Хай Лин рассказывает Калебу и Ян Лин о своём кошмаре про Элион. Hay Lin tells Caleb and Yan Lin of her nightmare about Elyon, picture 2.png|Хай Лин рассказывает Калебу и Ян Лин о своём кошмаре про Элион. Caleb explains to the Guardians it's high to drop out of the portal.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что ему будет высоковато падать из портала. Hay Lin doesn't like that the only thing that Will and Cornelia are talking about are their boyfriends.png|Хай Лин не нравится, что Вилл и Корнелия только и делают, что говорят о своих парнях. The Guardians walking in the street s.1 ep.24.png|Стражницы идут по улице. Hay Lin drawing the blind in Will's room.png|Хай Лин открывает жалюзи в комнате Вилл. Hay Lin tells Taranee that she hit the water hard.png|Хай Лин говорит Тарани, что она сильно ударилась о воду после падения. Hay Lin taking the basket to hide Tynar beneath the pile of the clothes, picture 1.png|Хай Лин берёт корзину для белья, чтобы спрятать Тинара под кучей одежды. Taranee and Hay Lin confirm that Mr. Huggles is at Irma's house right now.png|Тарани и Хай Лин подтверждают, что мистер Хагглс сейчас у Ирмы. Will explains to Tynar that rodent chow isn't the food that people eat.png|Вилл объясняет Тинару, что корм для грызунов – это не так еда, которую едят люди. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin talking to Tynar in the laundry room.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин разговаривают с Тинаром в прачечной. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin listening to Tynar telling them that he wants to join them.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин слушают Тинара, который говорит, что хочет присоединиться к их борьбе против Фобоса. |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Стражницы приземляются после трансформации. Hay Lin creating a windstorm by thought s.1 ep.12.png|Хай Лин создаёт вихрь силой мысли. The Guardians decide how they're gonna fight against Larvek.png|Стражницы думают, как им победить Ларвека. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin landing after the transformation s.1 ep.13.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин приземляются после трансформации. Hay Lin trying to calm the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 1.png|Хай Лин пытается успокоить напуганного детёныша вепря Герменути. Hay Lin trying to calm the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 2.png|Хай Лин пытается успокоить напуганного детёныша вепря Герменути. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Hay Lin.png|Вот так детёныш вепря Герменути видит Хай Лин. Hay Lin is scared of the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at her.png|Хай Лин пугается, когда детёныш вепря Герменути готовится наброситься на неё. Hay Lin thinking how to help Caleb, Will and Cornelia to capture the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин думает, как помочь Калебу, Вилл и Корнелии поймать невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Hay Lin realises that spinning the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around inside the tornado together with Caleb, Will and Cornelia is something wrong.png|Хай Лин вдруг осознаёт, что нельзя использовать свои силы и против детёныша вепря Герменути, и против Калеба, Вилл и Корнелии одновременно. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the mother Hermeneuta Beast that appears in front of them.png|Калеб и Стражницы напуганы мамашей Герменути, которая появляется прямо перед ними. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin holding the net to catch the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин держат сеть, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Hay Lin smelling the chicken's scent and complaining that she didn't have dinner.png|Хай Лин нюхает запах жареной курицы и жалуется, что она не обедала. Hay Lin waiting for the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast to get into the net.png|Хай Лин ждёт, когда детёныш вепря Герменути попадётся в сеть. Hay Lin tells the girls the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast wants to be with his mummy.png|Хай Лин говорит девочкам, что малыш вепря Герменути хочет к своей маме. The Guardians throwing the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast into the portal.png|Стражницы отправляют детёныша вепря Герменути в портал. Hay Lin doesn't understand why she can't blow the mudslugs away.png|Хай Лин не понимает, почему у неё не получается сдуть Меридианских слизней. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 2.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Will, Irma and Hay Lin holding Caleb and Taranee.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин держат Калеба и Тарани. Irma and Hay Lin looking at each other because they know how to distract the Mother slug.png|Ирма и Хай Лин смотрят друг на друга потому, что знают, как отвлечь мамашу слизня. Irma and Hay Lin holding each other's hands to link their magic.png|Ирма и Хай Лин берут друг друга за руки, чтобы соединить свою магию. Hay Lin says there is nothing bad that they have destroyed the banner because it still would be knocked down soon.png|Хай Лин говорит, что баннер всё равно собирались снести. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma are stunned when they see Cornelia lifting the giant Mother slug out of the ground.png|Хай Лин, Тарани и Ирма в шоке, когда видят, что Корнелии удалось поднять гигантскую мамашу слизня над землёй. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. The Guardians are ready to fight against the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с печатью Фобоса. Hay Lin calling the Seal of Phobos a «wicked disco ball».png|Хай Лин называет печать Фобоса «свирепым дискотечным шариком». The Guardians came to the work camp in Hoogong Gorge to save Caleb.png|Стражницы прибыли в каменоломню ущелья Хугонг, чтобы спасти Калеба. Hay Lin asks Will to show Caleb the new ability of the Heart of Kandrakar to open portals.png|Хай Лин просит Вилл показать Калебу новую способность Сердца Кондракара открывать порталы. Cornelia is pleased that Caleb kissed her.png|Вилл и Хай Лин радуются за счастливую Корнелию, которую поцеловал Калеб. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma watching Cedric and the guards coming to Cavigor.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани видят войско стражников во главе с Седриком, которое прибывает к стенам Кавигора. Cornelia tells Taranee and Hay Lin that nothing can be worse in their situation than the scuttlers.png|Корнелия говорит Тарани и Хай Лин, что ничего не может быть хуже, чем тюрьма с тараканами-людоедами. Hay Lin pushing the lever to open all the Cavigor cells.png|Хай Лин нажимает на рычаг, чтобы открыть все камеры Кавигора. Hay Lin calling Taranee for help.png|Хай Лин зовёт Тарани на помощь. Hay Lin smiling after mixing the dough.png|Хай Лин улыбается после того, как она перемешала тесто. Cornelia realises that the stranger who's breaking into the house is Caleb.png|Хай Лин и Корнелия узнают Калеба в незнакомце, который пытался вломиться в дом Тарани. The girls in their Guardian forms inside the Larvek web.png|Девочки в облике Стражниц внутри паутины Ларвеков. Hay Lin is ready to use her powers against Larveks.png|Хай Лин готова использовать свои силу против Ларвеков. Hay Lin doesn't understand why her powers can do nothing to the Larvek web.png|Хай Лин не понимает, почему у неё не получается сдуть паутину Ларвеков силой воздуха. Hay Lin tells she's gonna defeat Larveks.png|Хай Лин уверена, что легко победит Ларвеков. Hay Lin blowing Larveks away with a blast of air, picture 1.png|Хай Лин перед тем, как атаковать Ларвеков. The girls want to inform the rebels that the signing ceremony is Phobos' trap.png|Девочки хотят предупредить мятежников, что церемония подписание договора – это ловушка Фобоса. Irma and Hay Lin carrying Caleb through the portal.png|Ирма и Хай Лин переносят Калеба через портал. Caleb and Hay Lin s.1 ep.23.png|Хай Лин стоит рядом с Калебом. Hay Lin finds cute that Blunk's mama is taking care of her sick son.png|Хай Лин считает трогательным, что мама Бланка заботится о своём заболевшем сыне. Caleb asks the girls to take the walkie-talkie back from Blunk if they meet him.png|Калеб просит девочек отобрать рацию у Бланка, если встретят его. Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee standing on the bank of lake Morthern.png|Хай Лин, Корнелия и Тарани стоят на берегу озера Мортерн. Hay Lin touching the surface of lake Morthern.png|Хай Лин касается ногой поверхности озера. Hay Lin asks the Guardians for a towel.png|Хай Лин просит подруг дать ей полотенце. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma close their eyes while using all their powers at maximum during the fight against the Kaithim.png|Тарани, Хай Лин и Ирма закрывают глаза, когда молния ударяет Кайтима. The Guardians watching the Kaithim dying, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как погибает Кайтим. Taranee looking at Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin after Blunk has told her that something bad is happening in Phobos' castle.png|Тарани смотрит на Корнелию, Ирму и Хай Лин после того, как Бланк сообщил ей о срочности у замка Фобоса. The Morpions surrounding Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma.png|Морпионы окружают Хай Лин, Корнелию и Ирму. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Guardians rising into the air to avoid being stung by the Morpions.png|Стражницы взлетают, чтобы Морпионы не ужалили их. Will and Hay Lin are afraid that Taranee has dropped into the swamp.png|Вилл и Хай Лин напуганы, что Тарани упала в болото. The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk at the Meridian swamps deciding what they're gonna do with unconscious Taranee.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Бланк думают, что им делать с бессознательной Тарани. Hay Lin tells Caleb and Irma that Cedric and his soldiers are coming.png|Хай Лин предупреждает Калеба и Ирму, что на них идёт войско Седрика. Irma and Hay Lin lifting wounded Tynar, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин поднимают раненого Тинара. Will explains to Caleb that Tynar has offered to lead them to the dungeons through the tunnels of Phobos' castle, picture 1.png|Вилл объясняет Калебу, что Тинар предложил провести их в тюрьму через подземелье замка Фобоса. Will and Hay Lin lifting Tynar.png|Вилл и Хай Лин поднимают Тинара. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= The Guardians trapped in Larvek's web.png|Стражницы застряли в паутине Ларвека. Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. The Guardians trying to get out of Larvek's web.png|Стражницы пытаются выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Hay Lin creating a whirlwind to get out of Larvek's web, picture 1.png|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо, чтобы выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Hay Lin creating a whirlwind to get out of Larvek's web, picture 2.png|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо, чтобы выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Hay Lin attacking Larvek with a blast of air, picture 1.png|Хай Лин атакует Ларвека потоком воздуха. Hay Lin attacking Larvek with a blast of air, picture 2.png|Хай Лин атакует Ларвека потоком воздуха. Hay Lin creating a gust of air to lift nails.png|Хай Лин поднимает гвозди с помощью потока воздуха. Hay Lin lifting nails in air.png|Хай Лин поднимает гвозди над землёй. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down, picture 1.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast throwing Hay Lin into the wall.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути отбрасывает Хай Лин в стену подвала. Hay Lin dodging to avoid the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at her.png|Хай Лин уклоняется от атаки невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Hay Lin creating a whirlwind with her air breath s.1 ep.13.png|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо. Hay Lin blowing Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин сдувает Калеба, Вилл, Корнелию и невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. Hay Lin spinning desks inside a whirlwind.png|Хай Лин крутит парты внутри торнадо. Hay Lin blocking the mother Hermeneuta Beast's way with desks, picture 1.png|Хай Лин перегораживает путь мамаше Герменути партами. Hay Lin blocking the mother Hermeneuta Beast's way with desks, picture 2.png|Хай Лин перегораживает путь мамаше Герменути партами. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 1.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, первая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 2.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, вторая стадия. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turning into the Guardians s.1 ep.15, stage 3.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин превращаются в Стражниц, третья стадия. Hay Lin trying to blow the Meridian mudslugs away, picture 1.png|Хай Лин пытается сдуть Меридианских слизней. Hay Lin trying to blow the Meridian mudslugs away, picture 2.png|Хай Лин пытается сдуть Меридианских слизней. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 1.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Hay Lin catching Taranee who was thrown away by the Mother slug, picture 1.png|Хай Лин ловит Тарани, которую отбросила мамаша слизень. Irma and Hay Lin linking their magic together, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию. Irma and Hay Lin linking their magic together, picture 2.png|Ирма и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down with the blasts of water and air to hit the Mother slug, picture 1.png|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер потоками воды и воздуха, чтобы ударить мамашу слизня. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down with the blasts of water and air to hit the Mother slug, picture 2.png|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер потоками воды и воздуха, чтобы ударить мамашу слизня. Hay Lin blowing the guards away s.1 ep.20.png|Хай Лин сдувает стражников. The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы приземляются после превращения. Hay Lin blowing the stones to the Cavigor entrance.png|Хай Лин приносит камни ко входу в Кавигор. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are ready to throw the stones inside Cavigor.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин готовы бросать камни на Кавигор. Hay Lin attacking the Cavigor guards with a blast of air.png|Хай Лин атакует стражников Кавигора. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma dodging the Cavigor guards' arrows.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани уклоняются от стрел, запущенных стражниками Кавигора. Hay Lin blowing away the door to one of the Cavigor rooms.png|Хай Лин выбивает дверь мощным потоком воздуха. Hay Lin blowing the scuttlers away, picture 1.png|Хай Лин сдувает Ползунов. Hay Lin blowing the scuttlers away, picture 2.png|Хай Лин сдувает Ползунов. Giant air clouds appear after Hay Lin has blown the scuttlers, picture 1.png|Воздушные облака появляются после того, как Хай Лин сдула Ползунов. Giant air clouds appear after Hay Lin has blown the scuttlers, picture 2.png|Воздушные облака появляются после того, как Хай Лин сдула Ползунов. Hay Lin blowing the scuttlers away, picture 3.png|Хай Лин сдувает Ползунов. Giant air clouds appear after Hay Lin has blown the scuttlers, picture 3.png|Воздушные облака появляются после того, как Хай Лин сдула Ползунов. Hay Lin blowing the scuttlers away, picture 4.png|Хай Лин сдувает Ползунов. Hay Lin mixing the dough with air.png|Хай Лин перемешивает тесто с помощью воздуха. Hay Lin mixing the pastry with air.png|Хай Лин перемешивает тесто с помощью воздуха. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.png|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Larvek attacking Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Ларвек нападает на Хай Лин. The Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside.png|Паутина ларвеков сжимается, запирая Стражниц внутри. The Guardians trapped inside the web and surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы, окружённые ларвеками, заперты внутри паутины. Hay Lin's air just going through the web.png|Воздух Хай Лин проходит сквозь паутину. Hay Lin blowing Larveks away with a blast of air, picture 2.png|Хай Лин отбрасывает Ларвеков мощным потоком воздуха. The Kaithim in his snake form attacking Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Кайтим в форме змеи с руками атакует Хай Лин. The Kaithim in his snake form attacking Hay Lin, picture 3.png|Кайтим в форме змеи с руками атакует Хай Лин. Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee using the powers against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани используют свои силы против Кайтима. Hay Lin using a blast of air against the Kaithim.png|Хай Лин атакует Кайтима сильным потоком воздуха. Hay Lin creating a tornado s.1 ep.23.png|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо. Hay Lin's tornado s.1 ep.23.png|Торнадо Хай Лин. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin linking their magic to fight against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин соединяют свою магию, чтобы сразиться с Кайтимом. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin hitting the Kaithim with their powers linked.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин втроём ударяют по Кайтиму. The blast of water, fire and air created by Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin making dark clouds appear in the sky.png|Поток воды, огня и воздуха, созданный Ирмой, Тарани и Хай Лин образовывает грозовые тучи в небе. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin creating the lightning to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин создают молнию, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin using their powers to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин используют свои силы, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= Hay Lin blowing a carpet on Cedric's face.gif|Хай Лин сдувает на Седрика ковёр. Cedric knocking Hay Lin with his tail.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Хай Лин хвостом в стену. Will and Hay Lin escape being hit by Cedric.gif|Хай Лин и Вилл уклоняются от хвоста Седрика. Cedric throwing Hay Lin in the trunk.gif|Седрик ударяет Хай Лин о ствол дерева. Hay Lin making a tornado around Cedric.gif|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо вокруг Седрика. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast throwing Hay Lin into the wall of the school basement.gif|Детёныш вепря Герменути отбрасывает Хай Лин в стену подвала школы. Hay Lin dodging to avoid the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at her.gif|Хай Лин уклоняется от атаки невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Hay Lin spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around in the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин крутит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Hay Lin stops spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around inside the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин прекращает крутить Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down.gif|Невидимая мамаша Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. Hay Lin trying to blow the Meridian mudslugs away.gif|Хай Лин пытается сдуть Меридианских слизней. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs.gif|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Hay Lin catching Taranee who was thrown away by the Mother slug.gif|Хай Лин ловит Тарани, которую отбросила мамаша слизень. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the banner down to hit the Mother slug.gif|Ирма и Хай Лин сносят баннер, чтобы ударить им мамашу слизня. Hay Lin freezing Cedric inside a water bubble.gif|Хай Лин замораживает Седрика внутри пузыря. Hay Lin throwing frozen Cedric into the guards.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает замороженного Седрика в стражников. Hay Lin mixing the pastry with air.gif|Хай Лин перемешивает тесто с помощью воздуха. The Guardians are ready to attack the stranger who's breaking into Taranee's house.gif|Стражницы готовы атаковать незнакомца, который пытается вломиться в дом Тарани. Larvek hatching out and attacking Hay Lin.gif|Ларвек вылупляется и нападает на Хай Лин. Larvek crawling to Hay Lin.gif|Ларвек ползёт к Хай Лин. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Hay Lin trying to blow Larvek web.gif|Хай Лин пытается сдуть паутину Ларвеков. Hay Lin blowing Larveks away with a blast of air.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает Ларвеков мощным потоком воздуха. Hay Lin freezing Cedric and the guards.gif|Хай Лин замораживает Седрика и стражников. Phobos reflecting Hay Lin's tornado.gif|Фобос отражает атаку Хай Лин. |-|Комикс= Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= Hay Lin hugging her grandma s.2 ep.17.png|Хай Лин обнимает бабушку. Will explains to the girls how they will take the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa.png|Вилл объясняет девочкам, как отобрать Сердце Меридиана у Нериссы. Hay Lin, Yan Lin and Irma listening to Will and Kadma telling them how to defeat Nerissa and take the Heart of Meridian from her.png|Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Ирма слушают Вилл и Кадму, которые объясняют им, как отобрать у Нериссы Сердце Меридиана. Hay Lin unwillingly agrees to leave her grandma under the Zamballans' protection, picture 2.png|Хай Лин с трудом соглашается оставить бабушку под защитой жителей Замбаллы. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Ученики Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Стихия воздуха en:Hay Lin de:Hay-Lin it:Hay Lin ro:Hay Lin es:Hay Lin fr:Hay Lin